My Story
by Badwolf98
Summary: Bella's life at home is not what the Cullen's think it is to be. One day, whilst at the Cullen's, they learn the horrifying truth of Charlie and Renee and must help Bella to get past the past and become the newest Cullen. Warning: contains mention of rape and beating and contains some explicit language
1. Chapter 1

Author's note – I know there are many stories like this where Charlie is the bad man but I thought I would give it a go so please plus this is my first fanfiction so I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive criticism and not some mean baloney. So please R&amp;R

Chapter One:

Bella's pov:

Once again I was spending the day at Edward's house. It was hard not to, it was so fun with the Cullen's, even Rosalie was okay sometimes though she still looked at me with disgust sometimes. The Cullen's were like the family I always wanted, Esme and Carlisle the loving parents, Emmett and Jasper the protective older brothers, Alice the best friend sisterly type, Rosalie deeply cared for her family and I also looked up to her like an older sister, and then there was Edward who I loved so much and couldn't bear to be without, I still couldn't believe he was with me of all people. It was a Saturday so Charlie was out fishing with Billy and Harry, two of his friends down in La Plush. I didn't bother to tell him where I was, especially if I said I was spending the day at my boyfriend's house, he would truly and utterly kill me. I hate thinking about the punishments and am just waiting for the day that the Cullen's see through the makeup I put and wonder where all the bruises and scars come from.

Anyway, Emmett was telling a funny story about him and Jasper and Edward in the eighties at some disco, it was hilarious and the whole family was laughing, even Rosalie. There was a knock at the door and Esme went to go answer it, I was a bit surprised that someone would come all the way out here. It wasn't exactly the easiest place to find although I suppose that was the point. I heard Esme let in whoever it was that was at the door but I didn't bother looking up, no one else did either but they probably could smell and hear whoever it was from the driveway.

"Hello Isabella," I heard the voice and instantly cringed into Edward's side knowing Charlie had come to get me. I slowly turned around keeping a death grip on Edward's arm. Crap. His face showed he was obviously pissed, and then Edward protectively put his arm around my waist which just seemed to make his face angrier and redder with rage. "You didn't tell me you were going to be out with a boy today Isabella, or did you forget that some of the boys were going to come around tonight for some fun. Dinner should have been ready ages ago." I cringed when he mentioned his idea of 'fun' and looked at the clock to realise it was already five thirty and in Charlie's house, dinners always ready by five. Everyone else was tense in the room as I went to stand by Charlie. "I'm sorry Charlie, I forgot." His eyes widened in rage whilst mine widened in horror as I realised I had just called him Charlie, something he truly hates. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was standing face to face with him on my tip toes. Around me I heard the gasps and growls of a few of the Cullen's. "What did you just call me?" He pulled me closer as I stuttered an answer, "I-I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to it just slipped out! I promise it will never happen again. Please dad! Please don't hurt me!" A few tears hard fallen from my eyes at this point and I was really struggling to stand. "Don't worry, you'll be punished tonight and tomorrow night seeing as I did promise those friends of mine some fun. You're such a dirty whore you know. You don't deserve this family's love; you're such a slut you shouldn't even be on this Earth. I know for a fact your mother feels the same way otherwise she wouldn't have kicked you out to me." Tears were streaming down my face and my legs were going into cramp from being help up for so long and my head was killing from where he kept pulling on my hair. Without warning he threw me to the ground, whilst I tried to stand up and contain my tears I noticed all vampires in the room were on high alert, standing to attention trying hard not to growl at Charlie. "I'm sorry for this piece of scum disrupting your lovely evening and your lovely family, you probably won't want to see her again and probably shouldn't, she'll only waste your time. Come on Isabella, I'm starving and I want a proper meal." Without looking at anyone's faces I turned towards the door only to be grabbed on the wrist by Edward. "Please Bella, you can't go with him, I don't want you to be hurt anymore." I cringed at the thought of my pain bringing Edward pain but forced him to let go. "I have to go Edward otherwise he'll be even more mad for making him wait." I turned to walk to the cruiser only to be met by Charlie standing with an angry expression on his face. "I see you don't understand simple instructions like come on, maybe you'll understand next time I ask you to do something you do it straight away." Without warning he punched me in the gut, well, I though he punched me but when I felt something warm I noticed that there was a bloody knife in his hand. I collapsed onto the floor watching as Edward and Emmett went for Charlie and Jasper and Alice ran outside. I didn't mind, I'd rather Jasper not kill me right now in front of Charlie and reveal his secret. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came running over to me, Carlisle going into instant doctor mode.

"Okay Bella, I need you to keep your eyes on Esme and Rose as I take a look at the wound. Okay? Okay." I tried hard to keep my eyes open and focused on the both of them but they shouted of me every time I shut my eyes, even just for a little bit. They were both dry sobbing, especially Esme, although Rose was the one who asked the killer question. "Bella, when Charlie said he wanted to have some...have some fun with you what did he mean?" I knew the back story of Rose's vampire turning and knew this must have been very hard for her. Of course Charlie's Idea of fun was beating his second daughter and raping her. "He would... would beat and... and force himself onto..." I couldn't speak anymore I was in so much pain but everyone seemed to gather what I was trying to say. Before anyone could say anything else Carlisle had started to talk to me. "Right Bella, I'm going to carry you upstairs, he hasn't hit anything dangerous or gone too deep so I should be able to stitch you up quickly. I'm sorry but this may hurt a little." As he picked me up I gave a little whimper of pain, trying to hold in the screams I really wanted to let out. The amount of pain and the smell of blood was causing me to go hazy and I knew that soon I was going to faint. As he sat me down in his office, I knew I was going to black out any minute, "Daddy, help me please..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, I dint think it seemed too bad although I have quite a biased view on it I suppose. Once again R&amp;R please

Chapter Two:

Carlisle's pov:

It was so fun having the full family together. Our newest and youngest Cullen seemed to fit in fine with our life and never seemed bothered by the fact that we were vampires. Whilst Emmett was telling his ridiculous story, much to the amusement of Bella, I was thinking of how much of a daughter she was to me. I know I haven't known her very long but she has already grown into our family and it is very evident how much everybody loves her, even in Rosalie you can see Bella was growing on her.

Emmett's story was interrupted by a knocking at the door, I guess I was too deep in thought to even realise someone was coming up the driveway but as soon as I heard the knocking I could smell the scent of Charlie, Bella's dad and police chief of Forks. I thought maybe he had come to pick Bella up as a surprise, maybe go out to the diner for tea as a nice father daughter activity. I know I would have loved the chance, if I were human, to treat my family to a meal after coming home from a busy day of working at the hospital. As soon as Charlie walked in the room however, it suddenly became very tense and you could practically see the anger rolling off of Charlie. What he was angry at I had no idea. We all watched with baited breath as he talked to his only daughter quite rudely if I do say so. From the looks of it she was clinging onto Edward's arm for dear life. I'm sure if he were human he would be in quite a bit of pain. Everyone was very wary as Bella walked towards the man with a look of pure terror on her face. "I'm sorry Charlie, I forgot." I didn't think much of what she just said, she calls him Charlie all the time and she seemed genuinely sorry that she had forgotten about dinner. Without warning he stood up and grabbed onto her hair speaking in a low angry voice to her. I can't believe that this man, if he is such a thing, is talking to his daughter this way. All she said was Charlie, no big crime. But apparently it was.

"Don' worry, you'll be punished tonight and tomorrow night seeing as I did promise those friends of mine some fun. You're such a dirty whore you know. You don't deserve this family's love; you're such a slut you shouldn't even be on this Earth. I know for a fact your mother feels the same way otherwise she wouldn't have kicked you out to me." Once he threw her to the ground everyone was stood up and ready to attack and, to be honest, I wasn't really going to stop anyone from hurting my little girl. It annoyed me that my little girl could do nothing but follow him to his cruiser, until Edward tried to stop her.

In a way I was thankful that he tried to stop her but I could tell that Charlie was not a patient man and wouldn't hesitate to hurt her in front of us just to get her to hurry up. And I was right, mere seconds later Charlie came back through the door. "I see you don't understand simple instructions like come on, maybe you'll understand next time I want you to do something, you'll do it straight away." Without any of us noticing he hit Bella in the stomach with a knife. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing in front of others, I had my suspicions of what he may do in his own home on Bella but I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to actually pull the knife out in front of others who could easily go tell people and had a knife wound as proof. The smell of blood filled the room as Emmett and Edward grabbed a hold of Charlie whilst Jasper and Alice ran outside. I was about to go rip this piece of scum to pieces when a Bella let out a small whimper and me, Rosalie and Esme instantly ran towards her. I ripped a chunk of my shirt off and started to apply pressure onto the wound, telling Bella to keep looking at Esme and Rose.

I was examining the wound closely to see if he had hit anything vital when Rose asked the killer question that everyone had been wondering and hoping wasn't true. Was Charlie beating and/or raping Bella? Her answer angered me so much I just wanted to rip him and his stupid little head to pieces but I could tell that Bella was going to pass out soon and didn't really want that to happen before I got her upstairs. "Right Bella, I'm going to carry you upstairs, he hasn't hit anything dangerous or gone too deep so I should be able to stitch you up quickly. I'm sorry but this may hurt a little." I gingerly picked her up as fast as I could and cringed as she let out a little whimper of pain.

I ran up the stairs at vampire pace, totally forgetting that Charlie was in the living room with us all. I put her down and was getting out all the stuff I would need when she spoke. Her words shook me to the core, "Daddy, help me please..." She fainted straight after,

"Oh, baby. Don't worry I will." I kissed her forehead and set to work stitching her up. With my vampire speed it only took ten minutes, even with the racket downstairs becoming very off putting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry if I don't update very often, I don't have much time to get on the laptop due to my swimming but when I do it is sooo slow it is unreal, so when I get a new one for my birthday I will probably update a lot quicker/more. Apologies if anyone has to wait ages for new chapters. Also everything belongs to Stephanie Myer (forgot to mention that before)!**

Chapter Three:

Esme's pov:

I could not believe the way this man had treated and hurt my daughter. My youngest and most vulnerable daughter as well. Carlisle had just run upstairs with Bella from where _he_ had stabbed her; I knew he must have been having a hard time concentrating what with the racket going on downstairs. The boys had a hold of Charlie whilst everyone else was growling and shouting.

"Enough!" I shouted, the whole room was silent and everyone was as still as statues, except Charlie, he just looked smug and maybe a little scared though who wouldn't be watching Carlisle run at vampire speed and the rest of the family growling like there's no tomorrow. "We will not kill him...yet. Not until Bella tells us her story and what has been going on." I could see the boys looking a little bummed out that they couldn't kill him straight away but everyone else agreed with my decision. Alice zoned out for a few seconds, "She will wake up in ten minutes, and Carlisle didn't need to put her to sleep once she had fainted, just some general anaesthetic." Everyone was seriously worried for Bella.

"I don't know why you give two shits about her; she's a little bit of crap that doesn't deserve anyone's love. I know Renee doesn't love her or she wouldn't have sent her to me when she met her new fancy man. Not that I wanted that piece of..." Before Charlie could go any further, Emmett hit him over the head. He didn't hit him too hard but still hard enough to knock him out. For once I didn't care; I didn't want to listen to him talk about my daughter like that for any longer. We all sat in silence, waiting for Bella to wake up...

Bella's pov:

I could feel something cold on my hand and a bad pain in my stomach. I tried to remember what had happened but all I could think of was Charlie, not surprising me at all. I groaned when a wave of pain hit me through my stomach, and slowly opened my eyes. Blinking against the bright light I saw Carlisle was sitting holding my hand and looked like he was trying to contain his anger, but as soon as he saw I was awake he brightened up a bit when he saw me watching him. I wonder how long I was asleep. "Carlisle, what's going on?" He let me sit up, still keeping a tight hold of my hand and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair.

"Well, when Emmett was telling us a story, your father came to pick you up but didn't react well to you being here late with Edward. He then pulled your hair and chucked you to the floor which really didn't go well with the protective vampire family downstairs! Especially with the...things...he said. And then when Edward tried to stop you from going, he came back and well. He basically stabbed you! He didn't hit anything majorly bad so at the moment is knocked out downstairs, thanks to Emmett." I looked down at my wrapped belly of where the knife had gone in and allowed a small sob escape from my mouth before Carlisle wrapped me in the most fatherly hug ever. With tears pouring down my face and Carlisle offering me small words of comfort, I blurted out, "Daddy he hurt me so much! Why couldn't he have loved me like a normal dad?" He sighed deeply and rubbed small circles around my back.

"I don't know sweetheart and I'm so sorry we couldn't help you until now but from now on we all will." We sat like that for another five minutes before I stopped crying. "Do you want to go downstairs now?" I nodded my head and Carlisle grabbed a hold of my hand to bring me slowly down the stairs. I saw everyone sitting on the sofa except Emmett and Jasper who were standing guard over my father's unconscious body. As soon as I was safely down the stairs without tripping, Edward ran forward to hug me tightly into his body. The familiar feeling helped me to calm down although I think Jasper helped a bit as well. We all went over to sit on the sofa; I was sitting between Edward and Esme, holding both of their hands in mine as I knew I would need the support. "Bella, would you like to tell us your story?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, biting my lip in thought.

"Charlie was fine when I was little and I and Renee still live with him but once they split up he was horrible. I should probably mention I had a younger brother at this point. He was three years younger than me and was called Tommy or I called him Tomtom or Tomcat because of the way he acted." The happy thoughts of me and Tommy together flooded my mind.

Alice must have noticed my use of past tense, "What do you mean you used to have a younger brother?"

"Well, sometime Charlie would come and 'surprise' me and Tommy by coming up to Phoenix to visit us. One day he just appeared to pick us up after school, he went to grab Tommy into one of his special hugs. He would literally crush us against his body, and being a police officer in his prime helped him to sometimes break bones. Anyway, Tommy freaked out and tried to back away but ended up tripping over his back pack. He...he fell right onto the road right as a big land rover came speeding along and killed him instantly. I tried to run towards him but Charlie held me back, whispering that I would be getting his punishment as an extra tonight and has taunted me ever since that it was my fault that he had died and he had killed himself to get away from me." Everyone sat in shocked silence.

No one moved an inch in the room as I thought about that horrible day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for all the views and stuff, hope you enjoy this next chapter and please try to R&amp;R. Once again, all characters and such belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Chapter four:

Bella's pov:

"The beatings started from when I was seven and Tommy was four," I quickly had regained everybody's attention, "I did try to take most of his punishments because he wasn't really a healthy kid, anything could easily break him. I was ten when he died and a couple of months later I turned eleven. This was when things changed and he started to rape me, it was seriously bad. By the time I was thirteen I was pregnant. Renee actually thought I was sleeping around and would constantly call me a slut and a whore and tried to force me into an abortion but I didn't. I was excited to become a mother, I had my boy names and girl names picked out and ideas for a bedroom and was looking to buy all the newest toys." I looked around to see that Rosalie and Esme had that same motherly gleam in their eyes.

"What happened to your baby?" I knew this would break their hearts.

"Turns out that because I was under sixteen I wasn't allowed to decide whether I wanted the baby or not. Renee forced me into an abortion saying she didn't raise a whore like me. I was distraught, especially when they told me that there was a complication and I wouldn't be able to have children again. I cried for a week and wouldn't talk to anyone, although Charlie now uses this to his advantage of people not getting suspicious when he would have to ship in the condoms. I was so happy when I convinced Renee into not making me go to Charlie's for the summer or winter, well that was until Phil came along. She was head over heels in love with him and when given the choice of her daughter and her new boy toy, she went boy toy and shipped me off to Charlie's where it all started over again. To be honest, before I started coming here with Edward, I considered ending my life and even cut my wrist once but I fainted at the smell of the blood and never did it again. I'm sorry," I broke down in sobs, along with Esme, Rosalie and Alice. The others were just really pissed.

"I didn't want to tell you in case you thought I was stupid for not putting up a fight or would leave me in disgust." Everyone crowded around me at once and Esme gave me one of her motherly hugs whilst everyone disagreed. I could tell Rosalie now understood why I didn't mind turning into a vampire; I couldn't have children just like her and my human life was terrible.

"Uhhh, where am I?" Emmett must have knocked him out hard; he was out longer than me. At first he didn't notice us all watching him but then I stupidly hiccupped from crying and he glared right at me. "Isabella, you are going to pay for this!" All the room growled, even Esme who was the calmest of all seven vampires. At first he seemed surprised, but then he got a cocky look on his face and started to smile slyly. "What are you going to do about it? I'm a fully grown policeman and what are you? A bunch of measly teenagers, a crappy house wife and a stupid doctor!" I couldn't take it any longer, he had ruined my life and could do all he wanted to me but he couldn't and wouldn't mouth of my family like that.

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up! I don't care about the things you say about me or the things you do to me but you can't talk to my family like that. They are the ones who love me and look after me. You're just a stupid horrible man who takes advantage of his own daughter and you took advantage of your own son and look what happened to him but I am not going to end up like that. I've had enough. I really don't care what my family do to you as long as you die a painful death. I hope it is slow and painful and they leave you to rot and starve as long as you never hurt me or anyone ever again."

"You can't talk to me like that! You saw what happened to Tommy and trust me; I can make it happen to you but a lot worse and a lot more painful." I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to scream and let it all out, and that is just what I did. I screamed and cried on the floor for a couple of minutes until Esme came over to me and sat me on her lap, rocking me and murmuring comfort into my ear. I faintly heard Emmett in the background but drowned out the rest of whatever was going on, just enjoyed the motherly hug I was getting off of Esme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I know I have not posted in a while but I'm really busy with exams plus this laptop I have is really crappy so hopefully I will get a new one for my birthday in September! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&amp;R so I can improve this story. Also all characters and such belong to Stephanie Myers!**

Emmett's pov:

Listening to Bella's story was horrible; I wanted to pound this guy to a pulp! I was happy when she stuck up for us and called us her family. It was pretty upsetting watching her breakdown like that but watching Esme comfort her, it was like they were actually mother and daughter. Leaving the two I turned towards Charlie, cracking my knuckles for effect and chuckling when I heard Charlie gulp. "Oh you are so going to regret hurting my sister!"

"Emmett, wait, are you sure we should really kill him or call the police, think properly." Of course I understood Carlisle was a bit uncomfortable with the whole killing idea but he had reasons for not killing. "Carlisle, look what he did to Bella, our sister and your daughter. He hurt one of the family, he doesn't deserve to live, even in prison." He reluctantly agreed and I knew the rest of the family wouldn't mind, especially Edward and Rosie. "Anyway, we'll make it look like an accident in his cruiser when he came to pick Bella up."

"Just do it in private and especially not in front of Bella or within hearing range." He sighed exasperated and rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache which was physically impossible for vampires but in a case like this, I wouldn't be surprised. Ten minutes later we had a dead Charlie in a crushed up police cruiser practically in a tree from the force we had used to push him into it. We rang the police to make and an ambulance even though we knew he was already dead and acted as if we had stumbled upon the scene as we were driving back home. They asked us a few questions and if we had seen Bella and we just said she was having a sleepover at Alice tonight and that we would tell her the bad news. We returned home like victorious men although no one seemed to have the energy to congratulate us on slaughtering the beast.

When we got back, Bella was giving some dinner although her eyes looked sore, red and puffy from all the crying; Esme was sitting next to her, holding her hand as she ate and rubbing soothing circles along he knuckles; Alice was slowly going through a clothes magazine but clearly not paying attention; Carlisle was attempting to read a medical journal but, just like Alice, was failing miserably and my Rose was sitting flitting through the channels looking positively bored although I knew she would be fuming on the inside. Everyone went to their mates and Edward to the piano, playing Bella's lullaby to comfort her. No one said anything for a while until Bella got up and came to sit next to me to watch the telly. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leant into my chest. It must have been quite comfortable as her eyes were slowly drooping to a close. "Do you want me to carry you upstairs or are you alright?" She shook her head and sleepily trudged her way upstairs while we all stayed in the living room.

Rosalie's pov:

It was weird. After I found out what Charlie had been doing to Bella I wanted to rip his head off for hurting my little sister. I know everyone thought I despised her but she was really starting to grow on me and now I could truly understand her and see her fully as my little sister who needed protecting. It was getting quite late when she went to bed and I wondered why Edward didn't go with her. "She didn't want me to." He answered my unspoken question. Although, I suppose it's understandable even though she's obviously comfortable enough around him, the pair of pyjamas Alice gave her and from the story she told she must have quite a few scars. A large growl erupted from Edward and he scowled at my thoughts. _Oh you are so lucky Eddie you got to kill the bastard _I thought to him. He nodded his head tightly but still had a scowl on his face.

For the rest of the night we just stayed and watched TV, not that there was much on telly at the moment. It was a couple of hours later, about two in the morning, when Bella started to scream upstairs. We all burst into Bella's room and the light from the hallway illuminated her bedroom and the image of Bella, screaming and convulsing in the middle of her bed due to the horror of her nightmares. Her covers had been thrown off and you could see the full extent of Charlie's beatings. There were many scars and more recent cuts and bruises scattering the tops of her thighs, arms and her mid belly section. Edward, Emmet and Jasper all growled intensely loud that it was starting to hurt my ears and all looked like they wanted to kill something. "Okay, if you three aren't going to calm down then you need to get out of here! Go hunting or knock down a few trees but get away from here!" they all full on sprinted out the room and a crash could be heard as the first of many trees was smashed. Carlisle went over to Bella and hugged her close and rocked her like a baby muttering in her ear to try and calm her down, "Shhh sweetie, it's alright, it's just a dream, It's not real and he's not here." It felt like a very personal moment so we all left the room and closed the door behind us. "Why would someone do such terrible things to her, she's just a little girl?!" Esme clearly hated seeing Bella hurt and started dry sobbing herself. I wrapped my arms around her, "Why does anyone do this to anyone! Why did Royce do it to me? We'll never know Esme but we need to try and forget about and help Bella heal." She nodded her head and returned my hug before I went off to find Emmett.

Carlisle's pov:

My poor daughter. Of course she was having nightmares, who wouldn't be scared off years of abuse from her own father. Once everyone had cleared the room I rocked her gently as she woke in distress. "Honey it's fine, I've got you." She sobbed into my shoulder before she started to slowly drift back to sleep, "I love you daddy." I hugged her close and kissed her temple, "I love you too sweetie." She was clung to me so tight I didn't dare leave her. Lying down next to her, I pulled her onto my chest and hugged her to me as she fell asleep, this time without a stir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: thanks for everyone who has favourited or is following this story as it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, R&amp;R and all characters belong to SM! **

Chapter six:

Bella's pov:

I woke with a splitting headache, probably from all the crying I had been doing and the same nightmare I had been having for the past few years now except one thing had changed it – the Cullen's. Since they found out my secret yesterday I had various dreams of them which included them being tortured, them leaving me in disgust and them torturing me themselves. I knew the first and last one would never happen but I was still waiting for the looks of disgust as they packed their bags and moved away whilst I would be forced to move back in with Renee and Phil, which wouldn't be fun at all. I turned around in my bed and snuggled deeper into the chest that was lying next to me. Wait?! Whose chest was lying next to me? Who was in my bed with me? I jumped up to see who it was but moved up to quickly and my eyesight went so dizzy I couldn't even guess who it was.

"Whoa, head rush."

"Lie back down Bella; it'll make you less dizzy." Aah the soothing voice of Carlisle reached my ears and I remembered how he had comforted me last night during one of my many, and last, nightmares of the night. A few minutes later I felt much better and slowly rose out of bed, grabbing onto Carlisle for support who helped to pull me into s standing position. "Since your awake, would you like some breakfast first or a shower first?"

"I'll have a shower first, don't want to stink out your kitchen." Carlisle chuckled in response and led me to my bathroom. "You don't stink Bella and if you need any help just call Esme or one of the girls, I'm sure they would be happy to help." I nodded my head and he left the bathroom. I didn't want to appear weak to any of them so I didn't ask for any help though the pain in my stomach from the stabbing was getting worse as I moved around to remove my clothes. I ignored the huge mirror as I stepped into the shower turning it on until it was scorching hot, hoping to wash away the feelings of Charlie on my body but nothing helped as I stood there so I attempted to start shampooing my hair. I put a rather large dollop onto my hand and went to scrub it through my hair but as my hands went above my head, I bent over double in pain from stretching my obviously fresh stab wound. I breathed in deeply a couple of times before attempting to wash my hair but again, it sent pain running through me. My eyes prickled with tears and I lamely called to Esme, knowing she would hear me. Not a second after I had spoken her name, Esme came in through the door and peeked her head around the shower door. "What's wrong sweetie? Do you need any help?"

"It hurts my tummy when I try to wash my hair." I sounded like such a pathetic little kid and, to be honest, all I really wanted was for my mommy to hold me and wash my hair like Renee used to when I was really little but I didn't want Renee, I wanted Esme.

So in came Esme with me into the shower, rolling up her sleeves and trouser legs, not that it made a difference if they got wet or not as she couldn't feel discomfort in the wet clothing. At first I was embarrassed but I could tell Esme was enjoying herself, looking after me as if I was her own daughter. After she was done she turned the shower off and wrapped me in an overly large fluffy towel and started to dry my hair with the hairdryer. It didn't take long for my hair to dry and she neatly pulled it up into a pony tail. I turned and gave her a hug, "Thanks for the help. I'm sorry you have to baby me like this."

"Oh sweetie, I don't mind at all. You know you're a daughter to me and seeing as I can't do this with the other girls, I find it a pleasure." She smiled and left the room as I put on some clothes before heading downstairs to breakfast. To be honest I wasn't particularly hungry and the large plate of eggs and toast Esme put in front of me made me feel sick. I nibbled on a little bit of egg, feeling self conscious under Carlisle and Esme's watchful stare. I knew Carlisle was trying to assess if I was okay and Esme was just making sure nothing was wrong with the food. And to be honest nothing was I just didn't feel hungry at all. I pushed the food around my plate a bit longer until I just gave up. "Thanks for the breakfast Esme; it was really nice I'm just not very hungry." I smiled tentatively at her and she smiled just as nicely, although a bit concerned back. "I'm just going to go watch some telly." I headed towards the living room in the look for some distractions.

Esme's pov:

I could hear Bella waking up and Carlisle reassuring her that it was just him in bed and wondered if she would like to shower or eat first. I thought it was a bit stupid how she thought she would stink the kitchen up as this was clearly not the case with Bella's scent. Knowing her stubbornness, I knew she would refuse help from anyone and I was right as I heard Carlisle walk away and the shower turn on. However, not ten minutes later, there was a small sound from upstairs. "Esme," I could start to smell the salt coming from her tears and wondered why she would be hurting in the shower. I quickly and speedily ran to her aid. She was crouched over in the shower, cradling her stomach. "What's wrong sweetie? Do you need some help?" she nodded her head and explained how her tummy hurt when she stretched her arms, obviously her wound being fresh I wasn't surprised and quite shocked Carlisle didn't think of this. I washed her hair, trying to ignore the horrific looking scars and bruises that patterned her back, arms and legs. I don't know how none of us ever noticed this before but her dad had clearly been clever in hiding them under clothing, especially in the Fork's weather. It was quite soothing, helping my youngest daughter out in ways I couldn't for the others, washing, drying and brushing her hair and then making breakfast for her downstairs whilst she got ready. A few minutes later she was downstairs with a plate full of scrambled eggs on toast although she seemed to be more picking at it than eating it, worrying me and, from the frown on Carlisle's face, him too. We both allowed her to go into the living room so we could speak to each other about her eating habits.

"Carlisle, I'm worried, she barely ate anything last night or this morning," I glanced worriedly into my husband's eyes and he pulled me into his chest, murmuring into my hair.

"I know but we can help her, we can sort out her problems and it will probably help all of us, the kids too. You know, grow stronger, having a better family bond as they say. If she doesn't eat soon we'll just force her to, I'm sure she'll understand!"

Bella's pov:

I saw Edward and the others all jumping over the little stream outside the Cullen's house. Jasper and Alice holding hands and Emmett with Rosalie over his shoulder, clearly trying to look manly although failing as when he put her down she smacked the back of his head. What should I say to them? I hadn't properly talked to Edward since before Charlie came in yesterday. Oh shit, what do I say, what do I say?

**Author's note: Okay, I know this is not the best chapter but I'm trying to make up for the fact that I haven't wrote anything on here in ages but I literally haven't had the chance so I have devised a plan to attempt to write a new chapter every week (most likely on a Monday), so look forward to it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So sorry about the lack of updates recently, I know I said every Monday but that has clearly failed miserably (soz)! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please, please, please R&amp;R – Stephanie Meyers owns everything.**

Chapter seven:

Bella's pov:

I was seriously freaking out as the others entered the room at a slower pace than usual so they wouldn't freak me out although I was pretty freaked on my own which made Jasper start giving me funny looks, obviously sensing my fear. I breathed in a couple of times, controlling my fear and planted a quite large but fake smile on my face. "Hey guys, how was your hunt?"

Emmett being Emmett was the most enthusiastic about his hunt and told me how he caught himself a couple of grizzlies. By the time he had gone through his hunt step by step in gruesome detail it was supposedly time for lunch though I still wasn't very hungry. After attempting to eat some food we all sat around the telly, pretending to watch some stupid comedy. Every time I looked at someone they would be looking at me in concern or sympathy or worry and it was really starting to piss me off. By the end of the film I was so pissed off I couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay, the next person to look at me with pity or concern is going to get such a slap once I become a vampire. Not only do I not need your concern or pity but I don't deserve it. I brought it on myself by being such a stupid kid to get Charlie and Renee to get a divorce and then I get my own baby brother killed and then my own fucking baby. It's my entire fault and no matter how much you look at me with pity, none of that is going to change!" With tears streaming down my face I ran straight upstairs to the largest bathroom and locked myself in, unable to face the stares of my family any longer. Even without vampire hearing I could tell they were all sitting there in complete silence and utter shock at what I said.

Edward's pov:

Walking through the door we all saw Bella sitting uncomfortably on the largest couch awaiting our arrival. Even without Jasper's power of emotions I could tell she was nervous and wasn't entirely sure of our actions even though we had planned beforehand to walk in slowly as to not startle her. "Hey guys, how was your hunt?" With my vampire hearing I could hear the way her voice shook with fear and nerves and instantly walked over to her and put my arm around her ensuring she was comfortable before turning on the TV whilst Emmett told his stupid bear story. An hour later we were all sitting as a family watching some stupid comedy film to try and get Bella's mind off of the trauma we recently had. However, instead of watching the film I could see that everyone was watching and thinking about Bella with concern and just slightly pity as to what she has been through. Of course I was always concerned for Bella so I kept constantly stealing glances to make sure she was alright. As the end of the movie came I noticed that Jasper was getting annoyed by the amount of anger that Bella was giving off and before I could question him about it she pounced off the chair in rage. "Okay, the next person to look at me with pity or concern is going to get such a slap once I become a vampire. Not only do I not need your concern or pity but I don't deserve it. I brought it on myself by being such a stupid kid to get Charlie and Renee to get a divorce and then I get my own baby brother killed and then my own fucking baby. It's my entire fault and no matter how much you look at me with pity, none of that is going to change!" We all sat in shock as she ran off crying upstairs and we heard the lock of the bathroom door. Everyone's minds were blank as we all sat and processed what the hell had just happened. The sight of my Bella clearly thinking she deserved all the pain that has happened to her in her life breaks my heart and I could tell that everyone else was in a similar state from what she had just informed us of, especially Esme and Carlisle who I have noticed recently have been getting closer and closer to Bella. None of us moved for ten minutes until Carlisle leapt into business.

Carlisle's pov:

The hurt emanating from my daughter was truly heartbreaking and as we all sat in silence reflecting on what had just happened, the sounds and smell of crying were truly too much and I had to go upstairs and help her. "Right everyone; I want you all out the house whilst me and Esme talk to Bella so either go shopping or go hunting or fix a car or whatever just don't be in hearing range. That includes you too Edward. We will inform you on when to come back." Once everyone had begrudgingly left to go do their desired activity, I grabbed Esme's hand and lead her upstairs to the bathroom...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I know I will probably not finish this story for another five years seeing as the way I have taken forever to update seven chapters but whatevs, enjoy and please R&amp;R! Story and characters belong to SM!**

Chapter eight:

Carlisle's pov:

"Bella honey can you please open the door, it's only me and Esme and no one else I promise." I held tightly onto Esme hoping that she would open the door for us or at least talk to us. "I'm not bothered if the others are here or not Carlisle." I wasn't shocked but I thought she might be a bit more open to us if she knew that not everyone was listening in on such a private conversation. "Your voice sounds a bit hoarse honey, if you open the door you can come downstairs with us and have a cup of warm soothing tea?" of course my Esme could only think of something as simple and human as tea! Even though I am the one most around humans I do often forget about their needs simple needs, I usually just treat them and send them on their way of course this all changed when Bella came to live here but I am still getting used to the change along with everybody else. We heard a small sigh from Bella as she pulled herself up from the bathroom floor and slid the lock on the door open to reveal her dishevelled appearance. Holding out her hand, Esme managed to pull Bella out from behind the door and down into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. Sighing I pushed myself away from the door frame and headed downstairs myself, planning the long conversation I was about to have with Bella.

Emmett's pov:

"I can't believe she blames all this shit on herself when it's clearly all her pathetic dad's fault!" I was helping my Rosie fix some cars whilst she was trying to calm down. Not that I wasn't as angry as she was (I was fuming) but I knew that Carlisle and Esme had everything under control and, by staying as close to the house as we could without technically being able to hear anything except the slight murmur, we were able to keep as close an eye on everything as we could.

"I know Rosie but it just means that we will have to help her to get over it just like we did with you, show her that it was that scumbags fault and not hers." I could hear the slight sadness in her voice as she said, "Yeah but Emmett I'm not entirely over my ordeal either and that was almost a hundred years ago. I know. I know it wasn't my fault but I still sometimes get flashbacks from the simplest of things, imagine how it's going to be for her." Dropping the car I quickly ran to her side and enveloped her body in mine for one of my great hugs. "Well now you've got each other to help, you're probably the only person in this house who has any idea how she feels, and you can help each other heal." Laughing and pushing away from me I can see how much easier it is for Rose to think about her past compared to how it used to be. "Emmett, that's probably the smartest thing I've heard you say in a while." Standing on her toes she gave me a quick kiss however I quickly reclaimed her in a hug and started to nuzzle her neck. "Really, what about the time I suggested..."

Esme's pov:

Even from the back of the house we could all hear the loud laughter of Emmett and Rosalie. I was a little annoyed that they hadn't gone further away from the house but I totally understood why they wanted to stay as close as possible. "So honey, we've got green tea and summer fruits. Which would you like?" I kept my voice as soothing as possible as I could see she was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't bear to see my daughter hurt like this but knew we needed to take this one step at a time. "I'll just have a green tea please Esme." Her voice was so quiet and when she tried to smile at the end I could see that it was forced and strained. It only took me two minutes to make the tea and in that time Carlisle had come downstairs to take the seat opposite Bella leaving me to sit next to him. "Here you go dear," I passed her the steaming mug and she murmured a thank you. I sat next to Carlisle and let him take over the conversation.

"Now Bella, we just wanted to talk about a few personal things and thought it would be best to have the rest of the family absent for this part. Such as, what do you want to do about your father's house, I'm sure he has a will and everything but from the way he seemed to treat you I very much doubt you will be in that will, no offence. Also, what do you want to do about your mother? Do you want to contact her as you are under eighteen until September you will legally have to go over to her or come to some arrangement? I mean, it's up to you." She bit her lip in worry and started nervously playing with her fingers.

"Do you...do you guys want me to go?" We could both see the tears forming in her eyes and wondered how she could possibly think we wouldn't want her. "Honey, of course we don't want you to leave, we both love you very much. I know we don't say it very often but you are like our own daughter and it would be brilliant if we could come to an arrangement with your mother for you to stay here." Even as I was speaking those words you could see the relief flood through her like a wave. "I very much doubt my mother would even consider wanting me to come back to stay with her so she would probably jump at the chance for another family to take me in." I didn't particularly like the way she said this but I suppose none of us wanted her mother to take her away especially from the way her mother seemed to treat her. "As for the house, I wouldn't be surprised if he just wanted everything to be sold or left to his friends in La Push but they wouldn't want to move away from their land." Chewing on her finger nails she was deep in thought when there was a sudden knock at the door and then the horrific scent of wolf came through to the living room. I looked up to Carlisle in horror...


End file.
